


In My Arms

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M, cute fluff, phoebella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: “Are you tired?” she inquired, “Shall I carry you the rest of the way home?”





	In My Arms

The local market was just down the street, and Phoebe and Sibella had spent a good portion of the day down there, mingling with the neighbors. 

It wasn’t until the sun was setting that Sibella suggested that they go home. They had walked here, and so they started to walk back to Highhurst in the early evening. 

Phoebe had somehow managed to buy even more seeds for her garden while Sibella had selected a lovely pair of gloves for this upcoming winter. 

“What do you think Monty has done all day?” Phoebe asked her as they walked.

“Sulked a bit because we’ve been gone so long, but besides that, probably paperwork,” Sibella quipped. 

“Do you think he’s worried?”

Sibella rolled her eyes. “Monty is always worried about us.”

“It’s only because he cares,” Phoebe yawned, covering her mouth with a delicate hand.

Sibella raised an eyebrow.

“Are you tired?” she inquired, “Shall I carry you the rest of the way home?”

She seemed serious. 

Phoebe paused in her walking.

“Are you mad? Monty will have a heart attack thinking that I’m hurt,” she said, shaking her head at Sibella’s suggestion, “No, I shall be fine.”

“You’re small enough to pick up, watch,” and suddenly Sibella’s arms were around her and Phoebe found herself scooped up into Sibella’s embrace. She gave a half shriek but did not fight it. Truth be told, she rather liked being in Sibella’s arms. Her hem hung down to her ankles and she kept her bags in her lap as she nestled her head against Sibella’s throat.

“The sky is so pretty at this time of day, like a painting almost,” she whispered, looking at how the sky was changing from red, to orange, to a dark purple as the sun set.

“You think everything is romantic,” Sibella murmured.

“Life is,” Phoebe corrected, “Life is very, very beautiful… just like you.”

Phoebe kissed her then. Sibella grinned as she kissed her back.

“Monty shall have a heart attack upon seeing me like this, darling, you do realize that,” Phoebe pointed out to her as they were nearing the castle.

“It’s fun to rile him up every once in a while,” Sibella remarked with a smirk.

“Oh, Sibella, how wicked you can be!” Phoebe half scolded, laughing.

“It’s true,” Sibella stuck up her nose in her defense. “It’s quite fun to see him panic.”

“You wouldn’t think so if you were in my place!”

“I highly doubt you could pick me up, my sweet,” Sibella’s voice was on the verge of laughter.

Phoebe frowned. She knew she was small, but that was by no means a reason as to why she couldn’t pick up Sibella.

“Oh, really? How about we test that theory?” she challenged.

Sibella cast her a look, eyebrow raised, smirk tugging at her lips.

Phoebe sighed. “Yes, yes alright, I concede. I’d probably collapse.” She paused, “But only because you’re so tall!”

“I’m all legs, my dear,” Sibella grinned.

Phoebe blushed, thinking of what lay in between Sibella’s long, luscious legs.

“Yes, I know.”

Phoebe kissed her again then, unable to help herself. Her hands unwrapped themselves from Sibella’s neck and then found their way to Sibella’s waist. 

“Mhm, Phoebe…” Sibella breathed.

Phoebe’s own breath hitched. She kissed Sibella harder. Sibella’s grip on her small body tightened in need, in desire. 

“We’re home,” Sibella whispered against Phoebe’s lips. Phoebe only whimpered something in response.

“Monty will really think you’re hurt if you keep that up,” joked Sibella. She had opened her eyes, able to cease her desire for Phoebe in that moment, but Phoebe had trouble. She kept her eyes closed, her face buried against Sibella’s throat. 

“I don’t care. Let him think that,” she got out.

Sibella only grinned. 

“I daresay, you sound hurt, like a wounded animal.”

“You’ve wounded my heart, you wicked minx,” Phoebe breathed.

“So you are hurt!” Sibella laughed.

“Yes, only in the sense that you’ve denied me your love and now my heart is utterly broken,” Phoebe kissed at her neck then, eliciting a sharp sigh from Sibella as she carried her inside the castle.

“Well then, whatever shall we tell Monty?” Sibella clicked her tongue.

“Nothing, we tell him nothing, and you take me to bed,” Phoebe breathed in her ear.

Now that was an idea Sibella could get behind. She grinned and whisked Phoebe into the bedroom without another word.


End file.
